The application of this invention relates to a device capable of moving along the surface of an internal pipe, having a repair device/s that acts on the surface of the internal pipe, such a repair device may be a cleaning device to remove foreign matter such as rust or aquatic organisms attached to the internal pipe such as a clear-water pipe, drainage or gas pipe, and such a repair device also may be a coating device to spray coating material such as paint or corrosion resistant alloys to the surface of the internal pipe after removing the foreign matter.
As an example of the working devices described in the above, it was disclosed the “Working method for an internal pipe and working device for the same” described in Japan Patent Application Examined Publication No. 2003-225626. As another example of the working devices described in the above, it was disclosed the “PIG which inspects an internal pipe” described in Japan Patent Application Examined Publication No. H06-66776.
[Patent Reference 1]
Japan Patent Application Examined Publication No. 2003-225626
[Patent Reference 2]
Japan Patent Application Examined Publication No. H06-66776